dyinghorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Knights Hibernial
The Knights were one of DH's Beta's largest alliances, also one of the first. They had early power struggles with New Rome causing a bitter rivalry between the two, as well as having poor relations with Blood Oath (V1) Resulted with them being relatively alone diplomatically besides the UKIP Banking Clan next to them which they protected and considered mild allies. The First Days The Knights from a early point started dominating large swaths of land, their HQ being in West navajo. They had annexed the alliance "Rough Riders" non-militarily and it seemed they would be the dominant power house in the west for the entire beta, before the first skirmish of course. The Knights had declared war on New Rome, Terry Schwarz (Undead Sparkz) being the spearhead soldier of the invasion with planned support from Abricah Mahler (Abrican) and Evanlyn Hibernial (Toxyca), However Terry Schwarz ended up receiving no battle support and after crippling Lykos, was crippled himself resulting in a stale mate although, The Knights decided the war was just a "test" resulting in them signing a peace instead of taking advantage of the damage T.S had done, wither this was a smart move or not was a heated topic in the knights chat. T.S decided to leave the knights and haul it out of WN, Although at a later point he returned and rejoined. Toxy also took a brief break during this period resulting in The Knights Hibernial electing a new leader, Abrican. New Rome approached Abrican for peace : http://forums.dyinghorizon.com/showthread.php?tid=43 Peace was made and a Non-Aggression Pact (24 Hour cool down upon cancellation) was signed. Marking a victory for New Rome The First Crusade On the 30/7/2016 the Knights Hibernial leader, Abrican declared war on New Rome in violation of the Non-Aggresion Pact. http://forums.dyinghorizon.com/showthread.php?tid=70 The Knights took advantage of the Romans surprise (although how surprised they were is debated) Many Roman factions were slaughtered, only factions in the north and west survived. Days passed and things were quiet; New Rome was rebuilding. It took a few days but Rome made a counterattack, killing Walter Smith and harming Gemima Peerson in Nataqua (although Gemima was aided in rebuilding by Terry shortly after), Jmarcus in Arcadia, Roland Deschain(A roman defect) in New Prairie, Nigel Farage(A merc) in Edom and John Molotov in the Great Highlands. Triumvir Praetor went right to the heart of the Knights Hibernial who has just received back their old leader, Evanlyn Hibernial. Triumvir Praetor stormed the villages of Evanlyn and killed over 300 of his people along with securing a great deal of loot.Shortly after peace terms were pressed on Toxyca, which were filled with memes, Toxyca disgusted at the lack of dignity some of the terms implied upon hearing such deals were common place in the community, left the game and gifted the Knights to Selathiel who shortly after disbanded them and banned everyone from the Knight discord. Aftermath After the Disbanding of the Knight Hibernial the members left. Most of the members found new alliances to join but some left totally. The fates of important members will be detailed below. Alliance Leader and Officers. Toxic: Quit the game Abrican: Joined the UKIP Banking Clan Selathiel: Joined The BoardRoom UndeadSparkz: Joined the UKIP Banking Clan Other Important Members DMC5: Joined The BoardRoomCategory:Alliance